Bioshock: the lone Delta
by fireoftheawsome
Summary: The lone wanderer activates a Geck and it transports him to the world of Bioshock were he becomes subject Delta


Chapter 1

I am replacing subject delta with the lone wanderer/courier and his armor will be t-45b power armor tell me if it sucks

Marcus ran through vault 87 the super mutant were after firing his .45 auto pistol at the raging mutants running through another door he felt a hunting rifle bullet pierce his flesh falling on the floor Marcus started crawling, a Super mutant picked him up. Spitting blood in the mutants face Marcus yelled "FUCK YOU". Marcus activated the Geck and prayed that it repaired the destruction wrought by humanity. Marcus saw a flash of white and then nothing but darkness.

Marcus tried to breath then he felt water rush into his lungs swimming to the surface of the water Marcus took a deep breath his power armor was weighing him down he needed to find land soon. Looking around he spotted a light house swimming for it he grabbed the ledge and pulled himself up. Marcus walked into the light house looking around he saw a sign that said bathysphere since there was nowhere else to go he walked into the submersible and pulled the lever not knowing what would happen. The door closed behind him and the sub began to submerge.

3 hours later

It had been three hours since the sub started to submerge it had finally stopped and Marcus's jaw hit the ground what he saw was a underwater city neon light were flickering everywhere. Marcus was so captivated that he stumbled when the sub stopped. When he stepped out he was met with a gun butt to the face.

Waking up Marcus found himself strapped to an operating table a man looking over him "your awake good we thought you would be in a permanent coma" said the man. "Who are you and where am I" asked Marcus. "I'm glad you asked my name is Andrew Ryan founder of this city known as rapture and you sir have put me in a difficult position" explained Ryan. "What do you mean" asked Marcus. "Well you see in order to keep our city secret from governments so you are being volunteered for our protector program" said Ryan "and if I refuse" said Marcus. "You can't" said Ryan. "OK if I am going to do this I want to keep this armor" requested Marcus. "No one has ever been so willing to be a protector but very well" said Ryan. "Yeah I have nothing left family is dead so I would be nice to have something" explained Marcus. Ryan left and a doctor came in and injected something into Marcus's arm.

A few days later

Marcus walked up to the vent he slammed his fist against it and heard the pitter patter of small hands and feet crawling towards him. "Hello daddy" said Eleanor as Marcus put her on his shoulders. He heard Eleanor sniff the air "Adam daddy this way" said Eleanor setting her down Marcus began to follow her as she skipped through the halls of Rapture when they arrived at the corpse Eleanor plunged her syringe into the body draining it of its Adam Marcus scanned the Area with his laser rifle looking for anything that would dare harm Eleanor. After she was done drinking the Adam from the corpse Marcus picked her up and put her on his shoulders and walked to the next corpse. After they had finished gathering Marcus walked Eleanor back to her vent picking her up and putting her back in Eleanor waved and said " bye bye daddy" then she crawled away.

The next day Marcus walked up to the vent he slammed his fist against it and saw Eleanor's head poke out. " look daddy it's you" said Eleanor while waving a doll that looked a lot like him in front of him. Picking her up out of the vent Marcus set Eleanor on the ground she pulled at his arm "let's go out to play daddy" said Eleanor. Marcus let her pull him along looking at his reflection in the window all he could think was " I look badass". Eleanor had let go of his hand and ran around the corner Marcus walked after her walking up some steps to find her draining Adam from a corpse after she finished she coughed a bit giggling she sniffed the air " more angels daddy this way" said Eleanor as she began to run. Marcus walked after her going through a door he was met by a door man who gasped and backed away "what the fuck are you looking at" thought Marcus.

Marcus began to walk down the a hallway when he heard Eleanor scream running towards the scream he found himself on a balcony staring down at some splicers hopping the rail he crushed one of them with his foot one of the splicers injected himself with Eleanor's syringe it turned out to contain the electrobolt plasmid the splicer shocked Marcus who quickly shook it off revving up his drill Marcus slammed it into the splicer that shocked him ripping his insides apart a female splicer tried to hit him with a pipe but Marcus quickly slammed his drill into her ribs. Marcus ran at the last splicer knocking him down with revving up his drill he tried to kill the splicer missing him by inches the splicer through a hypnosis plasmid at Marcus causing his mind to go blank he saw woman walk to Eleanor "there now he's perfectly safe this is not our daughter do you understand her name is Eleanor and she is mine now kneel please" ordered the woman.

Marcus kneeled down "remove your helmet" said the woman. Marcus removed is helmet the woman now had a pistol in her hands "take the pistol" ordered the woman. Marcus tried to resist but ended up taking the pistol "place it against your head" ordered the woman. Marcus breathed heavily sweat pouring down his forehead as he tried to resist " fire" said the woman Marcus pulled the trigger the last thing he heard was Eleanor screaming "daddy" .

So first chapter is done what do you think good or not remember to review or pm any ideas are welcome also should I continue this fic


End file.
